


MegaSilver's Calling

by Aedriane



Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [9]
Category: Denji Sentai Megaranger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: Hayakawa's been reprimanded again. More of a character test.Written for August's Drabble Night on the /r/fanfiction Discord server, with the prompt "Legacy".





	MegaSilver's Calling

Hayakawa shook his head, chuckling. "Nah, it's okay. He's right, I got a job to do." It's not like he didn't like working on the Space Mega project or anything, but he couldn't not fight. MegaSilver - and in turn the other suits - was his creation, his legacy. It was calling him. It wanted to fight, like its successors. And so did he. But the fighting was done for now, along with the customary lecture from Kubota.

With a smirk and a look over the Megaranger kids, Hayakawa headed for the door. "We'll meet again soon." He said, not looking back.


End file.
